Brothers To The Last Bullet
by Earthpatriot117
Summary: A story of brother-in-arms and their last stand on Reach. With no where else to go and no chance of escape, Morgan and Patrick prepare to make their final stand, but they never would have guessed who else would be joining them. - I don't own Halo!


"EAT LEAD MOTHER-FUCKERS!" screamed an ODST as he fired full-auto down the street with his assault rifle.

"there are better ways to waste ammo Morgan" said a fellow marine next to him. "it ain't wasting if your shooting covies dumb nuts!" yelled Morgan back. the marine next to him rolled his eyes for the hundredth time today. "It wouldn't if those bullets were actually hitting something" said marine. Morgan finally ducked down behind their makeshift barrier once he had finished emptying the clip. "if it keeps those grunts more then a grenade distance away from us it's worth it Patrick, unless you want our last stand to be taken out by a bunch of cannon fodder" Morgan said with a smirk.

Patrick and Morgan were the last surviving UNSC Personnel in the outpost, the rest having been killed when the covenant stormed the building 3 hours ago. The marines gave it their all, and you can bet your Ass they made those alien sons-of-bitches bleed for every step they took. however, a hundred human soldiers against ten thousand ugly aliens ain't exactly a fair fight. The battle of Reach was nearing it's end, as much as the two did not want to believe it, Reach would fall, but not before Patrick and Morgan would give their last farewells.

which brings things back to the current moment. Patrick smiles "No way in Hell am I dying that easy Bro". Morgan and Patrick had been best friends since day one Of Basic, close to five years now. even when Morgan was chosen to join the ODST's both friends still stayed in touch. then less then a month ago both friends were stationed at the same outpost on Reach. the two wasted no time in catching up with one another, what a sight it was to see a Marine and a shock trooper conversing like friends, that got a few stares much to Morgan and Patrick's amusement. now it seemed the two would die together alone surrounded by enemies, the two wouldn't have it any other way, that and the fact they were trapped in a dead end hallway didn't leave one much choice.

"It won't be long till they send in the Elites to finish us off" Morgan said solemnly for perhaps the first time in his life. Patrick shocked to hear the sadness in Morgan voice gave his friend a bro punch in the shoulder. "who are you and what have you done with Morgan?" smiles, but then sighs. "We did everything we could Bro, Our old Drill sergeant would say he couldn't haven't done it better himself". Morgan laughs " that man really was one tough SOB"

Plasma fire streamed above their heads, the sound of roaring Elites met their ears. Morgan grins "let's go out in a blaze of glory" Patrick nods, and together, rise up yelling in unison "UNSC!" Guns blazing

Over a dozen Elites charged down the Hallway towards the entrapped pair, at the forefront was a golden armored elite with a Plasma sword in hand. "talk about showing off your dick" commented Morgan. "Your just jealous of him" grinned Patrick. "Me? jealous? why would I be when I have this!" pulls Rocket Launcher from off the floor, aims, and shoots both missiles dead center on the group of Elites, even hitting the golden one right between the eyes, effectively killing the entire group. Morgan yells "BOO-YA! Right in the Kisser!" Patrick looks at him funny "I'm pretty sure that thing was male". Morgan gives him the finger "How would you know? did you go over there and check to see if it had a wee sausage between it's legs?" Patrick groans "why are we having this conversation?" Morgan shrugs "don't ask me, you started it".

it was then the two noticed a Hunter pair jogging down the Hallway towards them. "I hope you didn't use all the Rockets?" Patrick asks nervously. Morgan checks "...would you feel better If I said I didn't?" Patrick stares "...ffffffFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

the hunter pair stops a grenades throw from the barricade, and aim their cannons at the two soldiers, their weapons started to glow. Morgan steps forward and flips them off with both hands "UP YOURS WORM BOYS!" The hunters fire, and at the last second Patrick grabbed morgan and pulled them both to the floor. the fuel rods flew over them, missing them by inches, so close in fact that Morgans Helmet began smoking and even slightly melted, talk about a close call.

The Plasma rods hit the back wall and went off, metal and debris floor everywhere. once the dust settled, it turned out the explosions opened up a hole thru the wall to the courtyard. "That's our ticket out of here!" yelled Patrick, helping Morgan up. "Then let's make like a turd and get the fuck out of this shit-hole!" Morgan Retorts. Both soldiers scramble to get out the hole, at the same time trying to grab their weapons and as many clips of ammo as they could.

When they got outside however, their mouths fell open. standing in front of them was literately a hundred Grunts, some of those grunts honest to god were drooling. "wow, what a twist" Morgan said. Patrick slapped him in the back of the head. "you just had to call them Pussies didn't you?" Morgan grins a sheepish grin "Ha Ha Ha, my bad"

the Hunter pair from earlier climb out of the Rubble behind them, aiming their weapons all the while. "Well I guess this is it Bro, it was an honor to serve beside you" Patrick said. "I know, I'm swell like that" Morgan says with a smirk. the two of them go back to back, each one facing the enemy on both sides. Patrick shakes his head "your hopeless" but with a smile on his face.

before either side could move, one of the Hunters blew up, orange blood covered the ground. The other hunter roars in anger at the sudden death of his bond-brother. giving enough time for a large figure to jump on it's back and shove something in it's armor, the figure leaped off and not a moment later an explosion took down the final Hunter. The figure landed next to Patrick and Morgan, and both realized the mysterious figure, was a Spartan. there was no mistaking that armor and sheer size, not to mention the intimidation coming off of him in waves.

The grunts simply stood their quaking in fear and probably pissing themselves. The Spartan looked at them and said just one word "Boo"

The grunts screamed like little Monkeys and ran for their lives, in less time it took to blink they were gone. Patrick and Morgan could only stare in wonder at the god of war in front of them. "A Spartan?" gaped Patrick. his shock was not unfounded, All Spartans stationed on reach except for Noble team were last reported MIA. To see one alive and standing in front of them was just a damn miracle.

The spartan looks toward them "you the last ones here?" he didn't need to ask if they were dead or had escaped, he seemed to already know. "Yeah" Morgan said with a stoic tone. Morgan had nothing against Spartans, he thought a bit differently from his fellow ODST's, but he couldn't help the tone of his voice, more of a instant reaction then anything else.

The Spartan nodded, "being the only Spartan in the area I thought I'd join you two, hope you don't mind if I crash the party" he calmly said.

Patrick grinned "we don't mind, can never have enough firepower. but were most likely gonna die here, what's your name? I'm Patrick and this is Morgan, My brother from another mother". Morgan smirks and chuckles while shaking his head.

"Spartan S-11,...my team-mates call me Tim" Spartan S-11 turns his head slightly as if listening to something, he then turns back to the other two. "long range motion tracker shows hundreds of dots surrounding us...there's no chance of escaping" says matter of factly. Patrick and Morgan glance at each other for a moment, then a spark of determination and acceptance enters their eyes, and they turn to Tim. "we already accepted that we wouldn't make it out of here, so we choose to go down fighting".

The Spartan simply walks over to a pile of rubble and pulls out an assortment of weapons. He gives A sniper rifle to Patrick, a chain gun to Morgan, and he Himself grips a Br55. Not a moment later a thousand Elites popped up over walls, around corners and some even flew down on Jet packs to surround the trio, All of them branding plasma swords.

Morgan Whistles " God damn, they don't do half measures when it comes to you Spartans" Patrick begins to sweat but holds his weapon firmly and up to his shoulder. " you could still get away you know, your speed and strength, you could make it out of here alive" Patrick noted. Tim simply glances at him and says "My team is dead, I'm the last surviving Spartan of my Unit. I wasn't there to fight and die with them, so I think I'll fix that by going down with you"

"don't have to explain yourself to us friend, all three of us have unfinished business here with these Covenant Assholes, welcome to the Brotherhood"

'Brotherhood' thought Patrick, as the trio went back to back Patrick couldn't help thinking about that word, here stood three brothers-in-arms, each representing their own respecting Military. A Marine, an ODST, and a Spartan; brother and soldiers of the UNSC and all humanity, what a story this would have made.

"Alright chumps, LET'S DO THIS!" Morgan roared, chain gun starting to spin, Tim lifts his Rifle to his shoulder, And Patrick racks the bolt on his weapon and aims it down range. "No retreat, No Surrender, No Mercy." The Elites all charges at once, so Began the Last stand of Reach. A security camera still with power recorded the whole thing from atop the wall, it would be many years before anyone would find it, and a year more before a statue showing a Spartan, an ODST, and a marine standing back to back, their weapons covering each other. on the small in front of the statue was written [Low on ammo but not on morale. We are surrounded by thousands but have the strength of millions. A brotherhood cannot be broken by any blade. with weapons roaring at their enemies, our fighting spirit shall never die.

We are brothers to the last bullet...]

Authors notes= This story was inspired by this picture art/Brothers-To-The-Last-Bullet-186646002 I hope any of you that read this enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
